


A Mother's Instinct

by just_makeing_it_gay_97



Series: Thirteen/Rose [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Pansexual Character, Rose Tyler Loves the Doctor, The Doctor Loves Rose Tyler, Time Lord Rose Tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_makeing_it_gay_97/pseuds/just_makeing_it_gay_97
Summary: Rose wants to go back in time see her mum, she won't notice she's not her Rose, right?Wrong.Jackie Tyler is a good mum! Thirteen/Rose! Time Lord Rose, if you squint!
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Thirteen/Rose [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632961
Comments: 6
Kudos: 156





	A Mother's Instinct

In the middle of a council estate area in London stood the Powell Estate, but only one flat was of any interest, to be specific. That was number 48, Bucknall House.

Jackie Tyler was in there right now, huffing while she watched her stories. She'd come back from her temp job and was relaxing after the long day, waiting for Rose to come back from another manic trip with that man, that… doctor? Who she clearly fancied.

Jackie sipped her tea, as it wasn't any of her business, really.

There's a knock at the door and she glanced at the time.

"Blimey, she's early for once."

Jackie knocks the last bit of her tea, diverting to the kitchen to flick the kettle on and leaving her empty mug, before getting to the front door, opening it with a wide smile.

"Rose! Come in, you'll catch your death in this weather!"

Her daughter smiled, but there was a strain to it, she could tell. But Jackie Tyler was many things, a good mother was one of them. She'd wait for her moment to ask.

"Hey, mum."

They hug, and while she smells slightly different, more like worn, well read books than her favorite Brittany perfume, she's still her girl. Their hugs are always worth everything she's gone through, knowing she has her there.

The hug goes on for longer than normal, until Rose steps back and just… looks at Jackie. It's a bit unusual, but she doesn't know how long her daughter has been gone. A day for her is a week for Rose, sometimes, after all.

"Tea, love?" Rose nods, smiling that same watery smile, "great, I'll have one too. Mugs in the kitchen."

She grinned cheekily and patted her daughters arms. Rose rolls her eyes and starts to take off her jacket.

"Wrong, the mugs right here."

Jackie laughs as she settles on the sofa.

"Oh- bring the biscuits too! In the secret tin!"

"The ones everyone knows about?"

"Yeah, them!"

Rose comes back in then, a plate of biscuits and two teas on a tray. Jackie takes hers and pats the seat next to her, watching as Rose sits and waiting for her to speak.

She doesn't, and Jackie's patience runs thin.

"Sod being subtle, what's he done to you? Has he upset you? I'll wring his neck-"

Rose shakes her head.

"No, the doctor, the doctor is great, brilliant actually. We're very… very happy. I just…"

She looks at her then, tears barely being held back. Jackie puts her mug down.

"I just- I miss you, mum."

"Oh, sweetheart."

She hugs her, tighter than ever, running her hand through her hair as she breathes shallowly, trying not to ugly cry as hard as she could.

Jackie gently shushed her, humming in her ear to try and relax her daughter. After five minutes she started to settle, and Jackie started to squeeze just a  _ little _ tighter.

"I don't... I don't especially get all this- timey malarkey, but I'm gonna hazard a guess here…'

Rose nods against her chest, getting her breathing under control. Jackie clears her throat.

"... You're not my Rose, are you? You're from the future."

Rose became a statue, then slowly moving out of Jackie's grip with a fearful look.

Jackie doesn't speak, let's her process.

"How- how did-"

"A mother always knows, love. And, honestly, you look older. Tired, in a way. But not a bad one!"

Rose laughs again, in shock, and shakes her head at how she, once again, sold her mother short.

"So… how far?"

Rose shakes her head, pointing to the ceiling.

"Sorry, time lines."

Jackie nodded thoughtfully, pretending to understand what that meant.

"Besides, the Doctor would be upset if she found out I told you my age, women's secrets and all."

Two things happened in that moment, well, three rather.

One: Rose alluded to being much older than she looked, something Jackie had suspected from the moment she hadn't sassed her through the door.

Two: Rose had said "she", the doctor must have gone all glowy, all female? Was that possible? Obviously was, but interesting to know.

And three: Rose brushed a hand through her hair, showing off a simple band of an alien material around her left ring finger.

"... You married her?"

Rose caught her two slip ups, and looked shocked about what to say. Her mouth opened and closed several times, and her brain started to give up.

Huh, a Time Lord at a loss for words, her wife would find that amusing.

"Oh- I- erm…" she pointed to herself, looking lost, and honestly a bit confused 

"It's alright love, I'm not one of those annoying blokes on the telly or down the local. If you're gay that's alright, just didn't expect it, you know, with how you fancied the doctor and all that!"

She sipped her tea, barely catching Rose as she mumbled under her breath.

"Pansexual… actually. The person not the body."

Jackie shrugged and pretended she knew what that meant.

"Duh, I'm modern, me. A cool mum."

"Yeah, you're very cool, mum. The coolest."

Her daughter is hugging her very tightly then, and Jackie knows there's a deeper underlining to it than she'll ever understand, but she just sits there and hugs her wonderful Rose as comfortingly as she could.

"So… is she fit as a woman too?"

Rose snorts, they're still hugging.

"The fittest, cute too. She has suspenders again."

"Again? Honestly, that alien needs Gok Wan."

* * *

The Doctor looked up with a wide grin at the creek of the TARDIS door, quickly falling off when she heard her wife's sniffle. The Time Lord rushed over and took Rose in her arms, squeezing tight as she hugged her back.

"Was everythin' alright, love?"

Rose nodded and stepped back, taking a deep breath.

"God- I keep crying today, I'm such a mess."

Thirteen shook her head and wiped a tear from her cheek, kissing the spot quickly.

"You're never a mess, ever. And that's coming from someone who sees you in the morning, so- hey!"

Rose rolled her eyes as the doctor rubbed her arm over exaggerate the amount of pain she was in.

Rose looked up, a sad smile coming across at the small plaque nailed on the side of the TARDIS, right where her mum had once sat after sneaking in.

The Doctor hugged her from behind, kissing her neck gently as she looked at it too.

"Seriously though, are you okay?"

Rose nodded, placing her hands over the doctor's as they came around her waist.

"I'll always miss her, it's just- harder, on her birthday."

"I know love, I can't even imagine."

Rose took in a deep breath and centred herself.

"Right-"

She faced the Doctor, a genuine grin in place, the Doctor smiled back.

"I know my mum, she'd be furious we weren't doing something fun for her birthday. So- let's!"

The Doctor laughs and reaches for the TARDIS controls, Rose joining her not a moment later, and they were off through time and space once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of quarentine, I'm getting fic writing. Did NOT take long lmao.  
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
